A little crush
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: This story is based on "Amy's Family Reunion", Amy's 10 year old niece has a little crush on Sheldon. How will Amy or Sheldon reaction? Will Mia be able to steal Sheldon away from Amy? This is a cute little story.


**I don't own the big bang theory**

Sheldon was so nervous because he was going to meet Amy's family for the first time. What if they don't like me? What if they try to break us up? I can't fail Amy and she leaves me because they tell her that I ain't good enough for me? He thought.

"Sheldon, you okay?", Amy freaking out. What if they break us up? What if they make Sheldon leave me? What if they scare him off? Oh my.. He's gonna leave me. I don't if I can handle this. She thought.

"Oh.. yeah.. Amy.. The truth is I'm freaking out. I want to impress them and be a good boyfriend at the same time. What if they try to break us up? I don't know if I can handle you walking out of my life again. Maybe I'm overreacting but I'm scared because you are so important to me and I love you. I just want to make a good impression on your family", Sheldon freaking out.

Amy looked at her sweet little baboo. "Sheldon, I understand. I love you too, you mean everything to me. I'd never put you into a uncomfortable position if I knew you wasn't comfortable. That being said, you don't have to go if you don't want to", Amy said looking up at Sheldon.

"No! I'm doing this for you, for us. I love you and I want to make you proud and happy. Okay? I'm going. No questions asked.. Right now, I'm overreacting and I wanna do this for you', Sheldon holding Amy's hand, squeezing them a little.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Thank you, Sheldon."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For being you."

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"And I love you, Sheldon Lee Cooper." as she kissed his cheek leaving Sheldon blushing. She smiled. Man, he's so perfect, he's brilliant, I can't believe he's mine. She thought.

Wow her smile makes me go weak to me knees. She's so beautiful, so kind, and also brilliant. I'm so lucky to have her. She's mine. Mine. He thought to himself.

Hand to hand. They walked into The Fowler Family Reunion. Everything looked so pretty, so many flowers and smiling faces. Sheldon thought.

"Amy! I'm so happy you made it."

Amy turned around and saw her sister running to her. They hugged and smiled at each other.

"Abigail, it's so good to see you. How was your trip?', Amy said smiling at her sister.

"It was good. Mia didn't like it.. She was screaming and tired the whole time. You know how 10 year olds are?" Amy nodded at her sister.

"Speaking of Mia. Where is she? I haven't seen her since her birthday." Amy looking around trying to find her niece Mia.

"Aunt Amy!", Mia yelled running to her aunt Amy hugging her.

"Mia. You have gotten to tall and that hair? It's so long. Its beautiful", Amy said as she picked up Mia in her arms.

She will make a good mother, she is amazing with kids. Sheldon thought.

"Oh I forgot. Abigail and Mia, this is my boyfriend Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon, this is my older sister and my niece Mia", Amy introducing Sheldon to her family.

"Dr.. Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Nice to meet you!", Sheldon said shaking Amy's sister hand. He have always hated germs but he's doing this for Amy.

"Oh and charming too. Nice to meet you Dr. Cooper", Abigail shaking Sheldon's hand.

Oh.. he's a Dr like Aunt Amy. She's so lucky and Mommy is right, he's charming and cute. Mia thought to herself as Amy put her on the ground.

"Aunt Amy, come here," Mia said trying to whisper something into her Aunt Amy's ear. "He's cute," Mia said giggling. "I know," Amy smiled at her niece.

Everything is going great. Amy's family is amazing. Sheldon thought.

"Dr. Cooper, do you wanna dance?', Mia looking up at Sheldon.

"Um.. Mia, I don't-"

"Sheldon, it's okay. She's 10.. Just one dance", Amy smiling at Sheldon. She known Sheldon was uncomfortable, as she said she would never put Sheldon into a uncomfortable position but one dance wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, of course. Save me a dance Dr. Fowler", Sheldon whispering into Amy's ear.

"Always, Dr. Cooper", Amy kissing Sheldon's cheek.

"May I have this dance, Mia?', Sheldon said as he put out his hand and Mia nodded as she took his hand.

Walking to the dance floor. Sheldon thought of having a daughter dancing with her one day. He's blessed to have Amy.. he wanted to spend time with her before they got married or even having children. Sheldon smiled at the thought of their future.

He's gonna be such a good father one day. She does want children one day, maybe two or three. Hell, she even wants to get married but she's patient with Sheldon and she loves him. Amy thought looking at Mia and Sheldon dancing.

"Hey Ames," Abigail putting a hand Amy's shoulder.

"Hey," Amy turning around looking at her sister.

"It seems Mia is very fond of Sheldon. I think she has a little crush on him," Abigail laughing.

Amy laughed. "She told me he's cute than she giggled. She's adorable," Amy said still looking at Sheldon and Mia dancing.

"That she is. That she is," Abigail said as she walked away.

Once the song was over. Sheldon walked Mia to her mother than walked to Amy.

"Hey you," Sheldon said wrapping his arms around Amy.

"Hey handsome," Amy turning around to Sheldon facing him.

"You still owe me a dance, little lady," Sheldon said as he put out his hand reaching for Amy's

"I think I do," Amy giggled.

The music began as Sheldon and Amy walked to the dance wrapping their arms around each other while Amy put her head on his shoulder.

Amy lifted up her head looking into Sheldon's eyes smiling. "So Sheldon, how was your dance with Mia?", Amy said.

"It was okay."

"Abigail said that Mia is very fond of you and she also said she may have a little crush on you," Amy giggled.

"Amy! That's ridiculous. She's 10," Sheldon looking at Amy as she giggled.

"Sheldon, I know. I'm scared now that she may steal you away from me," Amy said as she laughed. Sheldon knew Amy was kidding, instead of stating his opinion, he laughed too.

"Amy, that's crazy. There is only one woman for me and she's right here in my arms," Sheldon spinning Amy around as she giggled.

They are really in love. It's truly beautiful seeing two people in love. Aunt Aunt is beyond lucky to have such a wonderful man in her life.. I'm so happy for her. Mia thought as she watched the couple laughing, dancing and smiling.

 **Make sure to review!**


End file.
